


Harry's New Life

by Bigred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Lots of crossovers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Master of Death, Multi, Powerful Harry, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigred/pseuds/Bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discover what mean to be the master of death.</p><p>Slavery warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don’t any money from this.

Author’s Notes: I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Please let me know what you think good, bad, or in-between and let me know if you see any spelling or grammar errors. Thank to those guys whose been reviewing you are helping me to improve my writing. Thank to voratiousreader and Bobby for beta this chapter. voratiousreader thought it be better to combine chapter 1 and 2.  
Speech = “home”  
Thoughts ='home'  
Foreign language = “home”  
Parseltongue = {“home”} 

 

A 19 year old teen paced back and forth in front of the Veil of Death trying to solve the mystery of the veil. For the past month he’d been researching the mysteries of the veil and Deathly Hallows. So far he’d made little to no process with the veil but some progress with the Hallows. He had discovered that if you use the elder wand with one of the other Hallows it would magnify what that Hallows could do. Another interesting discovery was that no matter where he left the Hallows they would always reappear somewhere near him. This discovery came the morning after the battle of Hogwarts. Of course he didn’t tell anyone that he had the Hallows. He had just come back from taking a shower when he saw that the Elder Wand and The Resurrection Stone sitting by his glasses. For the past few weeks Harry had the growing feeling that the answer to this question laid beyond the veil.

It also provided an escape from the madness of the wizard society for Harry James Potter; A.K.A The Boy Who Lived. After defeating Tom (Voldemort) they idolized Harry even more that they did before, which was driving him insane. So when The Department of Mysteries offered him a job in as an Unspeakable he gladly accept the offer. The benefits of being an Unspeakable were that you were allowed to place wards around you to stop receiving unwanted mail and the media were banned from questioning you. An additional incentive for Harry to join was that they offered to pay the fine of 20,000 galleons the goblins wanted for the damage Harry had caused.

While the wizarding world continued bugging him, his best friends Ron and Hermione had understood that he needed space to mourn. They had helped him to kill Tom and destroy his horcruxes but too many people died in the final battle. This reminded Harry that the reason he joined the department was to confirm that being the Master of Death would change all of this.

So with that and the last 9 days of failed attempts permanently bring his friends back, Harry finally gave in to the tempting voices that call from the veil and walked through the veil into the unknown. 

Looking around to see what was on the other side of the veil there was nothing but white mist going all directions. Harry looked back the way he come only to see that there was no way out. Harry spun to his left, pulling out both his Elder wand and the phoenix feather wand when a bone chilling voice said “Congratulations Master! You are finally here.”

Hovering a few feet from Harry was something he could only assumption was the incarnation of death. The Reaper looked down on at Harry while leaning on his scythe made of stark white bone. 

“You don’t have to point those at me, I would have already killed you if I wanted to” said Death. Harry reluctantly lowered his wands but kept them ready.

“Who are you and why you are calling me Master?” ask Harry feeling a spark of achievement.

“I’m the incarnation of Death; who else I would be; Santa Claus? You are the only one to successfully possess the Deathly Hallows, making you my master. The Master of Death and immortal! I very much wanted to talk to you about the powers you have received." Said Death with a excited edge to his cold voice.

“So what can I do now I’m the Master of Death? I can bring my friends back? My Parent?” asked Harry that spark of hope and achievement turning into fire inside his chest. 

“Yes, in way you can but not the way you are thinking” said Death with an extra cold voice which made Harry back up a little.

“Then, how do we bring them bring them back; and isn’t that one of my powers?” Harry ask confused and a little impatient.

“The powers will slowly unlock while you bond with the Hallows which will take two to three months. This would mean your powers could be unleash anytime without notice. This could cause you to unintentionally destroy the world leaving you the sole survivor. In order to avoid this I propose sending you back in time to when you were a baby. So then you can slowly master your powers without destroying everything” said Death.

Harry was dumbfounded!, that he could be powerful enough to destroy the world!. If he had this power earlier in his life, he would be able to kill Voldemort easily, saving his friends, parents and many others. 

Death's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts, "Master, it really is not your fault those persons died. Death is decided by Fate. And, if you really want to change it, you could agree to my offer and go back into the past to change your present. How about it?" 

“Yes, I’ll get to be with my parents and avoid destroying this world”, said Harry happy for the chance to be with his family.

“Yes, you will be with your family again but I must warn you that with messing time will have unknown consequences.” 

“It don’t matter, we can deal with it when it comes up” said Harry not caring about the repercussions of meddling with time. 

“Let’s go”, said Harry really anxious to see his family.

"As long as you are in possession of the Hallows they will not exist in the mortal world. If you ever want to commutate with me, you can easily reach me by thinking about me. But remember, I can't enter into the mortal world. I would be able to come only in your semi-conscious state, like when you are sleeping. So, see you later, master", that was last thing he heard before he fell to the floor screaming in extreme pain. It felt like his body was being ripped apart one cell at time, that was last thing before he black out.

(Hurry’s POV)

As Harry awoke from a deep peaceful sleep he remembered everything that had happened. He opened his eyes and he tried to get up thinking it was all a dream. He rolled over only to realize he was in the body of a baby. Harry was overjoyed that it had actually worked. He had become the Master of Death and got sent back in time to grow up with his family. Thinking about what Death said just before he fell over in pain. Trying to confirm this wasn’t a dream Harry thought “Death, you are there?”

'Yes master?' Death answered his cold voice.

Moving in a sitting position Harry saw that he was sleeping in a crib in what looked to be the upstairs bedroom. Right across from his crib were younger versions of Remus and Sirius asleep in two chairs. He was overjoyed to see them alive again. Harry guessed both of his parents would be busy for a while from noises coming up from the kitchen so he continued his conversation with the Reaper. 

'So is there anything else I should know,' Harry said thinking about the extreme pain he felt right before he blacked out.

'I apologize for not giving warning about that but you would have expected it, making it hurt more. There is something we need to discuss it about your powers; we can talk now or later?' Death responded. 

'Well okay but from now on warn me beforehand.' Harry paused for a 'Yes master' before asking, 'Why do we need to talk about my powers? Wasn’t the reason you sent me back in time was to prevent me destroy the world of that time because my powers would go out of control?'

'As the Master of Death your current self would receive all of the powers, knowledge, memories, and physical forms from your previous lives. Also you would gain addition powers from bonding with the Hallows, being an immortal, metamorphagus, 200% more magical power and lucky in most things. Now the problem is with the magical energy. While the growth of your magical core isn’t growing as fast would have then it is still too fast for your body growth,' Death said.

Harry took a moment to absorb and get over the shock not only gaining the powers from the Hallows, but also from his previous lives. They needed to slow the energy increase somehow or he was going to hurt the ones he had travelled back in time to save. 

'Can’t we slow the growth so my body can keep up? Why don’t I get the power to bring back someone from the dead?' Harry asked. Harry, using Occlumency, could sort out the massive number of memories was going receive. Mr.Weasely had taught him Occlumency after the war, thinking it help would him control his depression. 

'Fate decides who lives and who dies, and to bring someone back from the dead would just make your stay in the afterlife very uncomfortable', Death answered with extra cold voice. 'Yes, we can decrease the amount but it’ll take ten to twenty years for you to adjust between each increase. Alternatively, you could bond with a large number of mates in order to lessen the strain on your body while increasing the amount of power' Death answered.

'What kind bonds are you talking about?' ask Harry. 

'There many are kind of bonds the one I think will be the most helpful is the mate bond. You and your mate can draw on each other’s magical energy. But your mates, depending on their magical maturity, will only be able to handle no more than 0.3 percent of your magical power', Death said. 

Harry didn’t need to do the math to know that he’d needed to have bond a hundred mates to get thirty percent and by the time he reached puberty his magic would be twice what it was now. 

“Any ideas on how I’m going find and bond with a hundred mates?” Harry asked hoping Death might be able help to with this.

“There are two things we can do. The first is, I can cast a mate finding charm for mates compatible with your current and past self’s. The second would be for you to make sure after you kill Voldyface to cast the Praedia Bellica spell then you can take possession of all that Voldyface and his Deathidoits possess. You should receive a good number of slaves which you can share your magic with” Death said.

Harry smiled at Death’s nicknames for Tom and his followers. “We should let my parents in on this if we’re going to avoid any misunderstandings. I thought you said you couldn’t enter the world of the living so how would you be able to cast any spells?” ask Harry.

With a dark chuckle, that made Harry shiver, Death answered 'Just because I am not able to enter the world of the living doesn’t mean I can’t cause or influence what happens there. How did you think I collect those souls that happen to escape or evade my grasp. The charm I’m going use will have a farther range than the one your parents will use. We are going to have to edit the memories that you will show, we don’t we want them finding out about you being an immortal and the Master of Death.'

Harry agreed that the less people that knew about that the better. If Tom somehow found out he might come up with a way to kill an immortal that would be painful and annoying. So they edited any the memories past 6th year that involving the Hallows.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

(Lily POV)

Lily Evans Potter was cooking dinner with her husband James Potter when the charm to alert her the moment their eleven month old son Harry was up and moving around. Lily was glad that her baby was going be to okay. Because for the last two days his magical core had suddenly expanded to three times it what was before, causing Harry’s body temperature and magic to fluctuate wildly. One minute they would go really high causing Harry’s body burn up and sending bolts of magic fling everywhere or they would drop dangerously low causing his body to feel cold. Albus had tried to bind Harry’s magic but it suddenly spiked half way through the binding sending thunderous bolts of magic everywhere before dropping back down. After that they agreed that the best thing to do was to try to keep him comfortable until his magical core finish expanding. It wasn’t till four in the morning that it stopped. His body temperature and magic had stopped fluctuating, going back to normal. His magical core was now twice the size of Albus’s core who was one of the wizarding world’s most powerful wizards. 

“I’m going to check on Harry”, said Lily as she ran upstairs to her baby leaving the cooking to James. 

When Lily in came to the bedroom she give cry of joy at the site of her cute baby boy crawling toward a sleeping Remus and Sirius who were supposed be watching him. Picking him up Lily looked him over for any ailments, happily she found none. Harry had her emerald green eyes while his messy black hair and facial features came from his father James. Lily smiled as Harry played her with her long red hair. 

“How my little boy get out of his crib?” asked Lily thinking it had been some act of accidental magic.

“Mama” said Harry giggling and waving his hands around wildly happy to see his mother.

Lily smiled lovingly at Harry before wrinkling her nose at the smell coming him, and said “Someone needs a bath and after that we can practice saying daddy.” 

After Lily had finished bathing and clothing Harry she took him down stairs to the dining room where they found James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter setting the table. They had woken up, saw Harry was missing and started searching only to find Lily bathing and playing with him. Peter had arrived sometime during the time Lily was cursing and hexing those two for walking in on her.

Upon seeing Peter, Harry give a wail of rage and shot a large red ball of light at Peter blasting him into the wall with nasty crunching sound. Before anyone had time to react Harry waved his hand at the opposite wall to where he had blasted Peter. Moving Images started appear on the wall like a movie about certain green eyed and messy black haired boy. 

They all watched in horror and awe from Harry surviving his encounters with Voldemort, to his time as an unspeakable trying to bring back his friends to where Harry jumped the Veil of Death.

Sirius was the first to break the silent. “That was ……”, said Sirius at a lost for how to response to what they just saw.

“Were all lies or would never happen in a million years or that Peter would never betray us”, Remus finished for Sirius. “I think we should consider the possibility that Harry might not be …… in control of himself” thinking Harry might be possessed.

“I said we give this rat bastard some veritaserum and find out if he’s with Voldemort or not”, said Lily point her wand at Peter while holding Harry close. James had healed Peter but he couldn’t re-enervate him as Harry’s stupefy spell was just too powerful. She had to sit down in disbelief and anger while she watched his living at Dursleys then to his years at Hogwarts. Lily’s magic had started to flare and crackle when Dolores Umbridge used the blood quills on Harry.

“Lily, come on, Albus would never allow that to happen and what about the will you guys had written”, said Sirius refusing to believe what they saw could be the truth. Because he would have to intentionally ignore the abuse and malnutrition Harry received from the Dursleys. Also what had happened while Harry was at Hogwarts was clearly not the doing of the Albus Dumbledore they knew and loved. 

“Actually I think that what he wants to happen,” James said angrily. “I didn’t realize it before, but that prick has been using compulsion charms on Lily and I, or we wouldn’t have made the decision to make Peter the secret keeper and we would’ve stayed at Potter castle which has wards just as strong as Hogwarts.” They were planning making him the secret keeper next when Albus got from his trip. 

“James how can you say that. Albus is the leader of the light and the one who defeated Grindelwald” Sirius argued.

“Sirius; think about it the reason why we and the Longbottoms are in hiding, it is because of the prophecy that Severus happened to overhear. A prophecy about one of our kids having the power to defeat the dark lord. If you’re going to interview a seer who might predict a prophecy you should at least cast some privacy charms. Albus being a very wise and intelligent person would know this. Also he did nothing to stop Severus, knowing that he is a suspected Deatheater who would go straight to You Know Who”, James said with contempt.

“I say we go with Lily’s suggestion and then we can decide what to do from there”, Remus said before Sirius could protest. 

“Is that alright with you?” Lily asked Harry who had been following the conversation. 

“Yes mom”, Harry answered which caused everyone to be shocked that he could talk.

As a first class auror, James was permitted to have veritaserum and so made it a habit to always have some in his auror potions kit. James summoned the veritaserum after Harry re-ennervated Peter and Remus magical tied him to a chair. James held Peter’s mouth open while Remus tipped a few drops of the potion down his throat. After a few minutes a calm expression came over his face.

“What is your name?” James asked beginning with the standard interrogation questions.

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“What is your date of birth?”

“The 11th of March 1960.”

“Are you in anyway, shape or form involved or in contact with the association known as the Deatheaters or their leader Voldemort?”

“Yes”

Sirius swung at Peter breaking his jaw. Remus and James pulled him back before he could do any more damage. After healing Peter, James continued the questions. 

“What is your involvement with the Deatheaters?”

“I give them information about the Order of The Phoenix or anything that may concern his Lordship and Lord Voldemort praises me for my efforts.” 

Sirius broke Peter’s jaw again, they let him have a few more swings at him before pulling him off and healing Peter so they could continue interrogating him.

“Did you tell them about Harry?”

“Yes”

“Wait, we need him” Harry said from his position in his mother arms.

“What is this shitbag going to do for us?” James asked with his wand pointed at Peter.  
“Killing him now before he can bring You Know Who here as in the original timeline might end up causing a cataclysm. I think we should get those of the Order members that we can trust and decide on proper course of action” Lily said. She would like nothing more than to stab the piece of shit to death. 

“Well, if we’re doing that, we should make this look like an act accidental of magic so he would wonder how he ended up in at St.Mungos” James said with a cold expression directed at someone who he thought was his friend. After giving Peter the antidote to the veritaserum James set Peter’s lower body on fire. They watch him coldly as he screamed and frail around for moment before reluctantly dousing the flames.

Sirius cast a curse that would make Peter extremely horny every time he thought about Rophin Bullstrode. An ugly and fat male slytherin student who they used to prank a lot. 

Remus cast a spell to cause Peter pain anytime thought about them and the Order. Making sure the spells they had cast stayed hidden, Sirius took him to St.Mungos. 

 

 

End Notes :  
For those of who don’t know or have forgotten what the Deathly Hallows are.

The Deathly Hallows are three highly powerful magical objects supposedly created by Death and given to each of three brothers in the Peverell family. They consisted of the Elder Wand, an immensely powerful wand that was considered undefeatable; the Resurrection Stone, a stone which could summon the spirits of the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility, which, as its name suggests, renders the user completely invisible.

 

Mate Bond: The joining of two souls that are meant to be together or that are compatible with each other. When you form a mate bond you can share feelings, thoughts, memories, and magic energy with your mate or mates. It is consider in the wizarding world the equallent to being marriage.

Marriage Bond: A magical and legal bonding between man and woman finalize by a third party (priest, government official, anyone of authority, etc.). This bond form contractual relationship depending strength of the emotions the couple share.

Familiar Bond: A magical bond form between a magical person and magical or non-magical animal. The person or familiar can gain a longer life span, shared magical energy, and element powers depending on the familiar. This depends on the strength of the bond.

Mother-Child Bond: This bond is formed when a mother gives birth to her child. This bond can get weaker or stronger depending on the emotional relationship between the mother and the child. 

Slave Bond: This bond is formed when someone takes possession of slave. The Magical Guardian or Head of Family are the only one the right and authority to rejoice witches or wizards to a slave. However there are also that spells can enslave someone to the caster. The slave can share thoughts, memories, and magical energy only their master permission.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning how to kill Mr.V

p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don’t make any money from this.  
Author’s Notes: I was rethinking a few things, I’ll try to be faster next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank to those guys whose been reviewing you are helping me to improve my writing. Thank to voratiousreader and Bobby for beta this chapter. There is a text box in here it create big space after I post it.  
Speech = “home”  
Thoughts = ‘home’  
Parseltongue = {“home”}

(Lily’s POV)

“Now Harry I know you are used to feeding yourself as an adult, but seeing that you’re in the body of a baby, I’m going to feed you.” Lily said, in her caring and mother knows best voice.

Harry nodded yes in response, while he liked being close to his mom, her feeding made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Haaa haaa hhaaa” Sirius’s and James’s laughter rang throughout the Potter castle dining room at Harry frowning face as Lily did the airplane thing with the food, knowing he hated it. 

“Aww, mum, hurry it up, this stuff tastes as bad as Poppy’s potions” Harry complained. James, Sirius and Remus fell of thier chairs, laughing.

They had moved to the Potter Castle after James and Remus took Peter to St.Mungos, they told the receptionist on duty that the burns were caused by Harry’s accidental magic.

The Potter castle is just as massive as Hogwarts but it had better décor; every room and hallway had nice house plants in them. The exterior of the castle was constructed of gray stone, the interior a mix of white, gray and blue of polished marble which was a good background for the plants; there were also suits of armor and magical paintings in the halls. The Potter’s owned fifty acres of land surrounding the castle; somewhat hidden by tall evergreens.

“You shouldn’t laugh, how would you feel if someone was feeding you.” Lily said defending her son. Lily was glad to be back at Potter Castle. She could continue her research and spend more time with Harry while the house elves took care of the household chores. The Potter elves wore clothes of their choice instead of tea towels. 

This time it’s Sirius and James who were the ones frowning, Remus was the one laughing. 

“Sirius when is your girlfriend getting back so I can meet her?” Harry asked.

“Marian is going to finish her medical training in the next two weeks,” Sirius said.

Marian had been Lily’s roommate with Shannon Lovegood at Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw house they quickly became best friends. Marian had pursued a career as a healer while Lily and Shannon pursue as researchers in the Department of Mysteries. 

“I’ve been thinking…,” James said nervously and fidgety.  
At Lily‘s nod James continued like a child who is confessing to doing something wrong. “The best way to help Harry with his increase of magical magic and keep Dumbledore from meddling with us or Harry we should form as many marriage contract s with the pureblood families that we can trust. First reason is that, being betrothed to Harry, his bride to be could draw on his large reserve of magic, allowing Harry’s body to adjust to the increase in magic. We just need to write it into the marriage contract and agree on a percent of how much. The second reason is that the pureblood families of the betrothed could use their positions in the Wizengamot and other places of authority to stop Dumbledore from doing his ‘for the greater good’ spiel.” 

James started to sweat as Lily looked at him with blank expression on her face while she thought about his suggestion. On the inside Lily was jumping for joy; she was just about to ask about the same. While she thought polygamy as perverted and sexist towards women, she understood it would play an essential part in helping Harry fight Voldemort. She was also pretending to think about it for a moment so she could make James sweat. 

“Okay, which families were you thinking of?” Lily said.

“Well I was thinking the Parkinson’s, Patil’s, Bones’s, Abbot’s, Zabini’s, Edgecombe’s, Greengrass’s, Davis’s, McKinnon’s and Weasley’s families would be a good start.” James said, confused; he knew that Lily was opposed to polygamy, so at least expected to see some protest. 

“No, not the Weasley family, while they were the closest thing I had to a family, next to Sirius; but I think Ginny might have used a love potion in our sixth year.” Harry said, remembering how he stopped having feelings for Ginny after he stopped eating Mrs.Weasly’s snacks.

“Okay, is there anyone you would like to add?” James asked.

“Yes, the Chang’s, Li’s, Longbottom’s, and Lovegood’s families.” Harry said, not sure why he felt he should include whose families.

“So Lily you’re ok with Harry having a polygamist marriage? I remember you saying something about polygamy being sexist and perverted.” James said.  
“While I think that, I understand it is a necessary step to help Harry,” Lily said.  
“So then if you’re okay with that can I have a second wife?” James asked playfully.  
“Well Harry is a special case, if you want another wife, I can make your meat special?” Lily asked, picking up the steak knife with wicked sparkle in her green eyes. James automatically covered himself up with his hands.

Remus cut in before James’s mouth got him into anymore trouble. “We should cast the mate-finding charm for Harry, It would things easier.”

“Good idea Moony we can do it before contacting those people for the meeting and write up the contracts.” James said, they would be Floo calling those of the Order that were trustworthy.

The mate finding charm only took a minute to do. All they had to do was repeat an incantation five times while inserting Harry’s full name and golden glow of light from Harry signaled completion.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Later that day evening time  
(Frank’s POV)

“Frank Longbottom, as the lord of an ancient and noble house, you are supposed to act, dress, and behave like one. Wearing muggle clothes is fine, if you’re staying home, but not for outings.” Augusta said to her son.

Frank’s mom was angry about them wearing muggle clothes to go meet the Potters. She had been like this ever since his dad was killed by the Deatheaters four months ago. Frank understood why she felt that she needed to make sure he upheld the honor of Longbottom house. It was a way of distracting her from her grief. 

“Mom, we’re going to meet with friends. There is no need for formal clothing and we will be staying the night”, Frank said. 

“Well if it’s just friends…but I better not hear about you meeting the Minister of Magic or some other official of similar rank,” Mom said, hugging good bye to Frank, Alice and their son Neville before they stepped through the Floo  
to the Potter castle. Frank arrived first to catch Alice as she stumble out of the Floo with Neville.  
“You really you need to work on Flooing skill dear not that I mind catching you.” Frank said giving her bum a good squeeze.

“I see James and Sirius are having a bad influence on you.” Alice said with a smile, remembering all the hard work she had to do just get him to hold her hand when they were first dating. It was due to his mom‘s up bringing that he was such a gentleman, which was welcomed, but not to the point where he was afraid to touch you.

“How is it that Sirius and I would have a bad influence on anyone,” James said with wicked smile on his handsome face.  
Frank, Alice, James, and Sirius had joined the aurors together, being that they were already friends. Before joining they worked well as a team. Their team work soon earned them the nickname “The four Musketeers” due to the number of dark wizards and deatheaters they captured or killed were only rivaled by the number of Moody’s.  
“How are Harry and Lily doing?” Frank asked after they exchanged greetings.

“They are doing well,” James said, leading them to the parlor where the meeting being held. 

Frank and Alice had been to the Potter castle before so they were already keyed into the wards.Looking around as he entered the parlor, he noticed that a most of the people present were Order members; (Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Edgar and Shanna Bones, Remus, Sirius, and two unspeakables he didn’t know). He transfigured one of the arm chairs into a couch so he could sit with Alice and Neville comfortably.  
James joined Lily on a couch where she had Harry sitting in her lap. Everyone sat either in an armchair or a couch.

“This is my good friend and fellow department of mystery employee Shannon Lovegood with her husband Xenophilius Lovegood,” Lily introduced the two Unspeakables.

“Ok guys, we called this meeting to discuss some very delicate and seriously messed up information, so you could hear us out before asking questions,” James stated.  
James continued after receiving okays from everyone, Frank didn’t miss Moody putting his hand in place for a quick draw of his wand.  
“Yesterday we had reason to believe Peter was betraying us in service to the Dark Lord and questioned him under the influence of veritaserum. He confirmed it and also confessed to being an unmarked Deatheater. This also gave us reason to believe the information to be true after Peter’s confession.”

After James finished, Sirius went over to a pensieve in the back of the room on a pedestal. He levitated the pensieve with the pedestal to where everyone could see it before activating a few select runes on the rim of the pensieve. An image started appearing above the pensieve about young boy who had a very close resemblance to James and Lily. They watched Harry’s life for the first 10 half years at the Dursley’s, then to him jumping the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, finishing with Peter’s interrogation. Right after the memories finished playing, Moody and Xenophilius checked the memories for any tampering or false hoods, finding none. 

“We should talk with Albus about this and start looking for those horcruxes.” Minerva said with red eyes from crying as she watched Harry’s last 4 years.

“Minerva you know he can be very mule headed when he’s doing what he believes to be right. He would erase our memory of this and use this information to manipulate events to his desires. This would most likely end up with the wizarding society, being as it is, give rise to a new dark lord.” Moody said. 

They had all realised that Dumbledore was stopping any attempts to advance the wizarding society into a better place for muggleborns.

(Lily’s PVO)

“Also, he’ll make sure those deatheaters won’t be punished for their crimes, because then there’ll be less purebloods around to govern us.” Lily said, her voice filled with contempt. 

While he never said so using those exact words you got the idea after him saying stuff like “they deserve a chance even if they are on wrong path” or “we need to save them from the dark lord or our world will collapses without it’s social pillars.”

Three loud pops signaled arrival three house elves, one carrying a tray full of sandwiches, the second levitating two pitchers, one filled with water and juice, the third carrying the plates and cups. They placed the food, drinks, and dishes on center table.

“Anything else, Master?” The house elf asked.

“No, that be all for now, Alana,” James said.

“Hey, where’s the rum at,” Mad-Eye said, looking around for the alcohol.  
“We’re talking serious business here and we can’t have anybody under the influence of liquor,” James said. 

Mad-Eye mumbled something about being a responsible adult but left it at that. 

“Ok, so we’re keeping Albus in the dark about this.” Minerva said, feeling the thrill of defiance and elation that they were finally going to make a difference in this war. Which the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix led by Albus were failing to do. She felt a bit childish at being even happier to be doing something he would disapprove of.

“I say we get a team together to deal with the horcruxes and use the memories to form a plan of action to combat the Deatheaters.” Moody said, anxious to get start now they had Minerva on board.

“While these memories are useful source of information it will become, or could be less reliable once events start happening different from than those depicted in the memories. I’m not saying not to use the info but take extra care when making decisions that could have a ripple effect through our society. Example: killing everyone who is, or would become a Deatheater the memories identified or curse the skin off of the corrupt ministry officials in middle of the atrium without concrete evidence.” Shannon said, Xenophilius nodded his agreement to his wife‘s advice.

“Shannon and Xenophilius are the two leading researchers in the theory of time travel and its effects,” Lily said as everyone was looking at the two questioning their Serviceability.

“Thanks for the advice,” Moody said, he was about to suggest to doing something along the lines of the first example.

“So we could use the information to ambush the deatheaters, expose the corrupt officials, and try to get laws in place that actually do something to help the people; just think twice before acting.” Edgar said.

“Yes, small decisions and be very careful of large time affecting decisions,” Shannon said. 

After a nod from Xenophilius she asked, “Lily, we were wondering if we could do some tests to look for the effects of the time-travel have had on Harry?”

After a brief talk with James and Harry, the Lovegoods got the okay. Shannon pulled out of her pocket a long role of parchment and a runic stone; the parchment had the same runes on it. The runic stone would record all of the spells use and their results. Lily stood up and held her hand out for the parchment before Xenophilius could activate the runic stone.

“Shannon as a friend, I trust you, but as a mother I must be there for my baby,” Lily said to her friend’s questioning look.

Nodding she understood, she handed over the parchment; Xenophilius activated the runic stone. First they started off with the basic analysis. After they cast the spell they reviewed the parchment’s results.

“His brain and metabolism have the development to that of an adult. His magical core, 4 times the size of the average wizard’s,” Lily said the results out loud for everyone to hear. 

“Aaah oh!!!” Xenophilius exclaimed in pain as his wife twisted his air. Lily was about to voice her converses concerns at his predatory expression.

“Remember, we‘re not to hurt Harry,” Shannon reminded him. “Sorry about that, we never studied a time jump going as far back as this one. A time turner can only go back 48 hours,” She explained to everyone.

“Now James and Harry, we are going to do something like a comparison spell. Things might little bit scary, but everything will be okay,” Shannon said.

James and Harry nodded that their okays. 

They continued on with the tests. Shannon drew runes in the air around Harry. When she finished, the two of them began chanting in Latin. After they started chanting, a white mist surrounded James. The misted turned yellow as the chanting intensified. It began to swirl around Harry. It turned yellow to signal that it was ready to compare the two. The chanting continued, the color changed to a dark blue as the chanting progressed. The mist slowly change to a lighter blue. They stopped chanting as the mist became white again. The three researchers immediately started examining results of the spell. 

While they argued about the results in what could be considered a new language of Jarin and some English words mixed in. James picked up Harry since Lily was busy.  
“Hey guy! For those of us who don’t speak T67*P38=9000, could you simplify what you found?” Shanna interrupted.

“Well Harry seemed to have a number of different magics residing inside of his body, but the confusing bit is that instead of fighting for dominance, they are merging together with his magic at the center as the dominant one.” Shannon said while fellow researchers glared at each other over her head.

“Well if that is true, will Harry be okay?” Asked James, concerned what this merging might do to his son.

“Aaah, well, maybe or maybe not,” Shannon said in uncertainty. She shrugged her shoulders in an I don’t know manner. 

“The spell identified multiple magics. Some to be dragon, angel, demon, and others are unidentifiable. Lily and Philius were arguing over the possibility of this.” She explained her uncertainties.

“Exactly! The readings must be wrong. It’s impossible for angel’s and demon’s magic to mix.” Lily said hotly. 

“It‘s is also impossible to go through the Veil and live.” Xenophilius responded.

“Well, what says he did live while his physical body died? His soul lived and brought something through. I don’t know about you but I think a higher power is involved this somehow.” Mad-Eye said.

Before anyone response to his comment, Harry yawned and laid his head against his dad’s chest. While Harry has the mind and soul of an adult, his body was still that of a baby.

“Irin,” Lily called.

With loud pop little the elf appeared saying, “You called, Mistress Lily?”

“Yes, could you put Harry to bed and check on Neville,” Lily answered.

“Yes Mistress Lily,” Irin said. She went with sleeping Harry in her arms as she popped away to the Potter’s nursery just like she did with Neville hours early earlier.

“Mad-Eye, that theory is probably the most likely way to explain this miracle. But we would have to ask why,” Shannon said.  
“The spell didn’t detect anything magical that would force another’s will to their own or any similar magics. We need to check for such magics from time to time.” Lily said, sitting next to James again. The Lovegoods had also returned to their seats.

“Muh, hey Lily are you feeling okay in the head. Even if those magics don’t react badly, if they do mix or come in conflict with each other, those magics, along with Harry‘s magic, is already too much for his body…”

“Actually, the other thing we would like to talk to you guys about are marriage contacts for Harry and a political alliance to keep Dumbledore away from Harry.” James said interrupting Shannon ‘s rant.  
“I figured as much, so what are conditions in the contracts and is anybody else you are thinking of contracting?” Frank asked, just finishing some sandwiches and cup of juice.

“For conditions in the contract: shared magic and mutual political support, the the families we are contracting there is you, the Lovegood’s, Chang’s, Li’s, Parkinson’s, Patil’s, Abbot’s, McKinnon’s, Zabini’s, Edgecombe’s, Greengrass’s, and Davis’s.” James answered.

“Sounds good, so where do we sign,” Frank said.  
After the Longbottoms, Bones, and Lovegoods signed the betrothal contracts between Harry and their first born daughter. , they all got to planning.

“Now that’s done, could we get back to killing Lordymort planning?” Mad-Eye asked impatiently.  
“Lily, Philius and I could check the locations of horcruxes to see what in for before you guys go in. If it’s the same as the memories Harry gave us or something different then we need to decide how to deal with it from there.” Shannon said smiling at Mad-Eye’s name for Voldermort. { Philius is Xenophilius }

“James and I were talking about putting together a task force of trustworthy aurors to attack Deatheater’s bases and stop any of their attacks that Harry discovered the locations of in the Ministry’s archives during his time there,” Sirius said.

“We should bring Cornelius and Minister Bagnold in on this to help bring down the corrupted higher ups in the Ministry. Of course we’ll have to check to see if they are with Lordymort or under the imperius curse.” Mad-Eye added. 

“All right! That sounds good. We can start contacting them tomorrow, so if no one has anything else to add, my wife and I will be going to bed. If you are going to stay Alana, the head house elf will have one of elves show you to a room for the night,” James said. It was already three in the morning. 

James and Lily checked in on Harry before going to bed.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Earlier that day, Dumbledore’s (POV)

“It really coming together now,” Dumbledore thought to himself, just a couple of seconds after he made it through the doors of the entrance hall, the rain started to pour down. He vanished his umbrella to his private quarters before he started walking to his office. While he could use the internal Floo system to get there quicker, he liked to walk. It helped him think and it was good excise. 

On his way to his office he thought to himself, ‘The sheep hide behind the strong only to be outwitted by the sly fox.’ He’d just return from a meeting with Severus Snape who was spying for him after Severus learned that Voldemort thought Lily’s son was the one of the prophecy. He had begged for Dumbledore to protect Lily from Voldemort. He just needed to wait until Peter got out of St.Mungo’s to switch the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter. Then it would only be a matter of time before he tells his master Voldemort he knows where the Potters are. He masterfully manipulated both Severus and Peter into joining the Deatheaters so he’d have people inside the deatheaters. 

He had semi control but kept his hands clean. Peter already had thoughts about joining the Deatheaters so that made it all the easier. While Severus was doing his best stay away from them in an affect to salvage any lingering feelings of friendship between him and Lily, plus he didn’t trust the dark lord. So he had to use a few well placed compulsion charms and instigated a few incidents, in which led Severus into being forced to join or die. Voldemort considered him a valuable resourse because of his potion skills. 

He started humming a tune as he sucked on a lemon drop. Dumbledore always added a bit of calming draught to all of his lemon drops; they were good for the thought process. He could foresee himself continuing being the shepherd for the misguided sheep for years to come. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry’s (POV)

Harry woke the next morning in the Potter nursery looking around Harry saw Neville was asleep in the crib next to his. Judging by the sun coming through the window, he guessed it was still morning. Sitting up he realized he needed a diaper change, but before he could think of what to do about it. A little house elf popped into the room and showed courtesy to Harry. 

“Good morning master Harry I am Irin. I’ll be your and master Neville’s caretaker while your parents are otherwise occupied,” Irin said before picking Harry up.

“Irin what time is it and isn’t mom up yet?” Harry asked surprising the little house.

Although head house elf, Alana, informed them that baby Harry could talk, she didn’t believe her. Irin been serving the Potters for thirty-six years now and after caring for master James, along with his friend who would sometimes stay over, she thought she had seen enough not to be surprised.

Harry repeated the two times before Irin focus enough to answer the question. 

“The time is 7:15 a.m. your parents just went to sleep four hours ago so they should be up in a few hours.” Harry felt bad about not considering how late they stayed up. He just thought, since he was awake, so would mom be, he loved spending time with her more so than anyone else.

Irin cleaned, bathed, and clothed Harry for the day. She did the same for Neville who was now awake. Harry had porridge and milk for breakfast before practicing on controlling his magic using intent while Irin bathed Neville. Harry remembered what Death said, ‘Using magic without any kind of foci requires practice and a calm focused state of mind on what you want to achieve. Seeing, as we don’t have the time needed for that, we have to do it another way. Emotions can be used to focus your magic in a crude, messy way but if I control the intent of magic generated it will be just fine.’

Using emotion to call upon his magic, he was able to find his magical core. After creating a firm bond with one, it makes it easier to use. While he didn’t need to use his emotion anymore to bring up his magic, he couldn’t get it to do exactly what he wanted. Like when he tried to summon a ball to him, it an errant thought would cause it to stop half way and start going in circles; or if he focus to hard the toy was using would explode or catch on fire.  
After seeing this and putting out a few fires, Irin who was feeding Neville baby formula decided it was time to give him some advice. Watching master James growing up over the years had taught her that the best lessons learned and took to heart were those self-taught. 

“Master Harry needs a clear and focused mind set to perform ..... magic without outside assistance. It would best to learn the mind arts if you wish to continue,” Irin said sagely. 

After giving an okay, he turned his attention inward to fix his mindscape. Since Harry’s baby and adult minds had merged, it created a whole new one, resulting in his mindscape being thrown into disarray. Upon entering his mindscape, he felt different, he realized why, when trying to look at himself, he was a floating grayish formless mist. This is usually what happens when one doesn’t have a clear grasp of whom or what to see themselves as. Looking around, it was worst than he originally thought. Everything was flowing around like a bomb went off then suddenly went into slow motion and started floating around willy-nilly mid flight. 

The main problem was that there was no foundation to build or anchor to; there was just a white mist thick in some places and thin in others. It was because his younger self had as yet to form a self identity to make the foundation necessary to for what he needed. While he could force it to form, it would be his own, so when child Harry formed one of it’s own, causing a second personality would develop over time. Studies of people with multiple personality disorders had shown them to have a mindscape for each personality. It was one of the things he learned while being an Unspeakable. A few of the Unspeakables created a second mindscape to see if someone could have multiple mindscapes without the split personalities, but it always resulted in causing a second personality to form. They knew that removing the second mindscape would only end with the person being brain damaged or dying due to brain failure, from trying to do so with the original study group. So until his younger self formed one of its own, there wasn’t much he could do.

Moving to the next problem on his to do list, Harry headed for where he sensed the museum to be. While his mindscape was a mess his occlumency barriers were nothing but swiss cheese. So for now his only response to an intruder would be false emotions and misleading memories. 

He conjured white stone steps between the debris that he crossed on his journey there. He was killing two birds with one stone doing so. It made his mind more orderly, allowing him to find stuff faster. It took him a while to get there through the remains of a town that was his original mindscape.

A semi-translucent barrier surrounded the museum with three rune circles rotating around it. Suddenly, a neatly written note appeared in front of him.

 

Master,  
In the moments before you merged with your younger self I took preemptive measures to ensure your memories weren’t lost or ended up in disarray like everything else.  
The rune circles are mental wards against uninvited guests and to keep this form of mental function from going to pieces.

Your legal servant  
Death

 

Seeing as his memories were secured, he needed to hide them with something both confusing and misleading. Looking back at what he’d done on his way here, an idea from a program aunt Petunia watched popped into his head. ‘That’ll do swimmingly,’ Harry thought. 

He doubted death would just call him ‘master’ because he possessed all three of the Hallows. ‘I should ask him if I have any duties as the master of death, when I get some free time,’ Harry thought. With those thoughts on his mind Harry got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Please review telling your thought on this


End file.
